


Sharing Is Caring

by aburnishedthrone



Series: joe_mazzello just made a post [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe thinks Rami has been stealing his clothes. Joe investigates and posts his findings on social media.





	Sharing Is Caring

Rami has been stealing his clothes.

Joe is missing several sweaters, a hoodie, two shirts and a leather jacket. He knows Rami is the culprit since he’s the only one who has access to Joe’s closet. Also, Rami has borrowed his clothes in the past. Usually without asking. He thinks it’s cute (but so does Joe so it works out).

Joe takes a picture of the clothes hanging in his closet and posts it to Twitter and Instagram. He writes: “Someone’s been stealing my clothes! Any guesses who it might be?”

He gets a better response from Instagram than Twitter. But there are people on both platforms who send messages telling him that they’d like to be the ones to steal his clothes. He has no idea how to respond to those.

When he takes some screenshots and sends them to Ben and Gwil they both laugh at him. “It’s your fault for getting the fans riled up,” Gwil says. Ben just sends a lot of the laughing with tears emoji.

Rami is less impressed. “I can’t believe anyone cares about this.”

“It’s entertaining!”

Rami just kisses his cheek and smiles. “If you say so.”

It becomes a game. Joe keeps posting updates on social media and the fans get really into speculating about who is stealing his clothes. They come up with all sorts of wild guesses and theories. A couple even think Rami is behind it which makes Joe smile. They’re the fans who are really paying attention.

One day Joe even takes a picture of two different sweaters and posts it as a poll in his Instagram story. “Which sweater will be stolen next: red or blue”.

Red wins the poll with 78%. Joe thinks it might be because it’s the sweater Ben gave him. Trust his fanbase to notice that detail.

Rami continues stealing his clothes. He’s very unapologetic about it. He’s even a little amused at how Joe keeps posting about it online. 

“You have your own clothes!” Joe says.

Rami is wearing a nice green sweater of Joe’s today. It soft and comfortable and Joe understands why Rami stole it. It’s one of his favorites. It also looks excellent on Rami and brings out the color of his eyes. 

Rami shrugs. “Yours are more comfortable. I thought you liked when I stole your clothes.”

“I do. But I need an explanation for the fans. They’re going to want to know.”

Rami shakes his head with a smile. “Make something up.”

Rami kisses Joe before he can reply. It’s a good distraction because Joe soon forgets what they were even talking about.

But he does manage to snap a picture of Rami wearing the sweater later that day. He’s taking a nap on the couch and his hands are curled around the sleeves of the sweater. He looks adorable.

Joe posts the picture to both Instagram and Twitter. He captions it with: “Found the sweater thief. Good thing he’s cute because it’s the only reason he’s getting away with this!”

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I'm in a Mazlek hole and all I want to do is write about them. Please send prompts even if they're not social media ones.


End file.
